masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CenturionZ 1
Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Collector Ship (mission) page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 03:16, 8 January 2013 Edit Warring Note that you are edit warring over two pages, The Mass Effect 2 Guide and Collector Ship (mission). You keep inserting information despite the fact you have been told to get confirmation, and nothing to date you have provided has been enough. What is needed for confirmation is listed quite clearly in the Manual of Style, linked above, yet you do not seem to understand this. Either get the sourcing you need to, or stop inserting information into the article which has multiple conflicting reports from all over the place. Lancer1289 (talk) 00:57, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Please read the talk page of Collector Ship (mission) or edit summaries for official game guide sources. I believe it is you who needs to to re-read the Manual of Style and not throw your admin status around. You appear to be using the undo button without reading the changes. For example on Mass Effect 2 Guide, you just undid reverts the version where I have left the exact mechanics of the trigger open in the text 'Some time...' since there are conflicting reports and have mentioned what appears in the Prima Official guide as a note. You simply pressed undo and went back to a version stating 'After recruiting two squadmates...' Given the reports, I believe you are reverting back to version with speculation. All the information inserted is backed up with sources. [[User:CenturionZ_1|'Centy']] – talk:CenturionZ 1|action=edit&section=new}}reply • – 01:06, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Wow, your response told me all I needed to about you. You want your way and do not care about our policies. This happens every time without fail. They say admin status is being thrown around when it is always the other person who fails to read policies, which you clearly have not. ::We have confirmation on the 5 missions, but not on the squadmates. That is what is needed. The fact you keep pulling sources that cannot be used in a situation like this. The fact you keep arguing this is also quite telling despite the fact it is quite clearly stated what is needed, and is clearly spelled out in the MoS. Now I will not say it again. You must provide sourcing for the 8 squadmate rule as outlined in the MoS, or nothing will be done. If you continue to press the issue by reinserting the information, action will be taken and it will be no one but yourself to blame. Lancer1289 (talk) 01:13, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Please read the talk page of Collector Ship (mission) or edit summaries for official game guide sources. Also let me throw the Manual of Style back at you. There are only two mentions of 'confirmation' in the MoS. One refers to trivia and the other to bugs, neither of which are directly the case here. The former case requires to be 'confirmed by a developer'. The secondary case (for bugs/exploits) 'at least three users confirm things of this nature'. It is completely open to interpretation how you wish to interpret the information. I do not see this as a bug since the trigger is mentioned in the Official Guide which is equivalent to 'confirmed by a developer'. If you want me to totally confirm to your Manual of Style, I'll put back the information and directly insert the source into the article as per Mass Effect Wiki:Manual of Style#Speculation. [[User:CenturionZ_1|'Centy']] – talk:CenturionZ 1|action=edit&section=new}}reply • – 01:17, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::You will not because if you do, you will face a ban for edit warring. The last section of the MoS is specifically designed for situations like this because it is a bug based on the conflicting information. The ME2 guide has been proven to be wrong in multiple cases for all three games, and sourcing it through the Speculation policy is not acceptable because of the hundreds of conflicting reports. Now, you can either follow site policy and wait for your confirmation, or you can continue to press the issue which will not help your situation. Lancer1289 (talk) 01:22, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Well then, please amend your Manual of Style to remove all references of 'confirmation by developer' since your own personal admin policy clearly is one of not taking any information in the guide officially signed off by the developers. Also I assume that you won't try to attempt to be one of three users who will confirm this? [[User:CenturionZ_1|'Centy']] – talk:CenturionZ 1|action=edit&section=new}}reply • – 01:25, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::And let me point out something that should have been obvious here. The guide is not written by BioWare, it is written by Prima. Last time I checked, Prima is not a subcompany of BioWare. It is in fact a division of Random House. Developer confirmation comes from official interviews, BSN, and other reliable sources. The guide is not one of them. Can it be used? Sure, but only in cases where it does not contradict gameplay, and this is clearly one of those cases. Not to mention the guide itself is based on an earlier build of the final game so that it could be written and made so when the game launches, it comes with it. Lancer1289 (talk) 01:31, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Trust me, I have read your Manual of Style. I have been using this Wiki for months. This is my first edit because this is the first place in the guide which I encountered to be wholly wrong. Look, I'm the first to admit that the guides can be erroneous. However your manual of style has no list anywhere of what constitutes a reliable source. You say confirmation can come from BSN. I assume you mean official BioWare posts on BSN. Respected community members aren't enough since you instantly discounted any forum post link. To further show the total inconsistency as to what constitutes a reliable source: in Collector Base: The Long Walk, you are presumably referring to guide to claim that the seeker swarm victim is random and not deterministic in an order the BSN community has managed to determine. Sure, the guide was written with information from BioWare, but it's still published by a publication that is independent of BioWare. This is about as reliable as the Prima guide. A community effort on BSN here set about to fill in the details and corrected the efforts but you are unwilling to accept their findings on this Wiki. I have run 15 combinations through the seeker swarms so far without disagreeing with the order posted at BSN. Going through your contributions, you and fellow undo a lot of new users' contributions. My first edit was reverted without any edit summary or even message about how the senior editors disagree with the information. I then provided postings from 5 separate respected users, the IGN guide and the Prima guide and your only response is 'not confirmation', read the MoS. My response is this: don't wave it around your MoS as a crutch, to the point where it seems you want to own your walkthroughs. If that's the case, leave this wiki, put up your guide onto your own uneditable site and let others here contribute. Otherwise, clean up your MoS guidelines before you lecture people on it. [[User:CenturionZ_1|'Centy']] – talk:CenturionZ 1|action=edit&section=new}}reply • – 03:08, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :And you are now attempting to twist the facts to suit your own purposes, and you will fail. Gameinformer did a comprehensive interview with the Developers, which they flat out stated I might add, to create the article. That is considered a dev source because of it. And the fact it was mentioned by the staff. BSN posts are not accepted, no matter who it is, unless it is a developer. :Before going around telling us that we do not do things a certain way, your way, learn how things are done and you will realize that it is an efficient system. You are creating a problem because you do not like the fact your edit was reverted, despite the fact it was correct and proper. If you have a problem with another editor, do not take it out on someone who is willing to talk to you, go ask the user why it was reverted. Did that even cross your mind? From the fact you keep hassling and borderline insulting me, it did not. I am willing to talk to you, yet you just keep throwing it right back in my face because you do not like the fact your edit was undone, again even if there is precedent and policy behind it. Wikis have rules, something you do not seem to understand. Lancer1289 (talk) 03:20, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Again, please don't lecture me about how Wikis work. I know exactly how they work and how people like you work. You take pride in the hours you spent writing the content however. And for the most part, this is warranted: the content here is good. However, you are unable to let that pride go when others attempt to contribute and you now overreact to any new content by instantly dismissing it as wrong. Armed with the sources I've dug up, I would have hoped your immediate reaction would be to fire up ME2, a save game editor and test this out. I'd want my Wiki to be accurate. Sadly no, your immediate reaction is to blind yourself to all external sources (dismissing them as insufficient), retreat behind a sloppily written, vague set of guidelines and then spend hours protecting the page. You revert edits without checking first for their contents: you simply revert back to known safe copy. For my part, I am here because I have done my hours of testing and research into this matter. And yet it seems it was all for nothing. I could upload a video of my playtesting but I know that would still not satisfy your criterion for inclusion. I know how this will go: one user will perhaps give a semi-confirmation of what I've said but the consensus of the small number of individuals who stumble across this issue will be more data required. Weeks will pass, nothing will change and in the end the Wiki will still be the same way it always was. I know how things are done, I have been observing for months. It's not an efficient system, it's a system overly obsessed with procedure designed to ensure the site's content is written by a select few. I won't press this issue any further. I've seen enough to know that my addition will never the see the light of a main article space. However, you guys should consider a career as a senator if the video game career doesn't work out. [[User:CenturionZ_1|'Centy']] – talk:CenturionZ 1|action=edit&section=new}}reply • – 03:54, January 13, 2013 (UTC) End of discussion